


Мама, это Драко!

by LittleCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCat/pseuds/LittleCat
Summary: – Очень вкусная индейка, миссис Грейнджер. Кто занимается приготовлением еды в вашем доме? – Гермиона лишь ощутимо пнула Драко под столом.– Я… сама? – Она растеряно посмотрела в сторону Гермионы.– Не обращай на него внимание, мама, Драко просто забыл, что не все в этом мире имеют домашних эльфов.





	Мама, это Драко!

 – Драко, успокойся. Встречаться с твоими родителями было в сто раз страшнее, уж поверь мне. – Драко с Гермионой стояли у порога родительского дома Гермионы уже добрые пять минут. Мысли в голове молодого мужчины путались. Он не волновался так, даже когда в разгаре войны, решил пойти против воли родителей и перейти на сторону добра.   
  


***

  
  
      В тот день, почти шесть лет назад, когда егеря привели золотое трио в особняк Малфоев, Драко испытал настоящий ужас. Его руки похолодели, когда вслед за матерью, в гостиную для посетителей ввели их. Измученные, грязные и отчаянно сопротивляющиеся, они осознавали, что возможно теперь встречи с Волан-де-мортом не избежать. Его глаза встретились с глазами Гермионы и в тот самый момент, он понял, что старые чувства его не покинули, а лишь усилились, с того времени, как они виделись в последний раз, и что теперь, он испытывал страх, настоящий страх за жизнь этой девушки, которой в ближайшее время может не стать.   
  
      В тот момент, все, что он мог сделать, это притвориться, что не узнал Поттера, что те, кого привели егеря вовсе не люди, которых разыскивает почти весь волшебный мир.   
  
      Все, что происходило, можно отнести к одним из самых страшных моментов за всю его жизнь. Ее пытки он перенес в туалете, от ужаса и шока его рвало, а волосы вставали дыбом. Он до сих пор помнит ее крик, он все еще звенит у него в ушах, и все еще мучает в кошмарах. Он не видел ее в тот момент, но во сне, он видит, видит, и ничего сделать не может.   
  
      В тот день, когда Волан-де-морт пал, Драко принял для себя решение, которое перечеркнуло его старую жизнь, отец не разговаривал с ним пять лет, мать делала все, чтобы они вновь начали общаться и лишь пару месяцев назад, они встретились за обедом, а на следующей неделе, он уже знакомил их с Гермионой. С тех пор, отец снова не разговаривает с ним, а мать просто была рада, что Драко наконец-то счастлив.   
  


***

  
  
      И вот, этим теплым летним вечером, он все же поддался на уговоры своей девушки и они, вот уже несколько минут, стоят на пороге. Драко собирался с мыслями, уже факт того, что они добирались сюда на автобусе, выводил его из себя. Да, он смирился с происхождением своей девушки, а так же смирился с тем, что она захотела жить в Лондоне, но из своей квартиры он мог спокойно аппарировать в больницу Св. Мунго, где проходил стажировку уже пару месяцев, но поездка сюда ухудшила его настроение. Магловский транспорт он по-прежнему не переносил, а от длительных поездок его начинало укачивать.   
  
      – Ну же, перестань, – Гермиона повернула его к себе, легко сжав его руку в своей, она привстала на цыпочки, чтобы легко поцеловать губы Драко. – Мама очень ждала этой встречи, она не зверь и не укусит тебя. И не веди себя, как чертова королева Англии, только из-за того, что ты волшебник!   
  
      На ее заявление Драко лишь закатил глаза.   
  
      – Хорошо, делай, что там надо, чтобы войти в дом, я устал стоять тут, как несчастный жмыр. – Гермиона фыркнула в ответ на его реплику. Нажав кнопку возле двери, за которой последовала звонкая трель по ту сторону, Драко расслышал торопливые шаги.   
  
      – Улыбнись, – проворчала Гермиона сквозь зубы, – ты не по их души сюда пришел.  
  
      Рот Драко скривился в кислой улыбке. Он уже раздумывал о том, что зря он согласился на все это. Как бы он ни был влюблен, но общение с маглами он все еще не терпел. А взболтнуть что-то лишнее и тем самым обидеть всех вкруг он мог,  _еще как мог._    
  
      Дверь открылась и на пороге появилась миссис Грейнджер, Гермиона отпустила его руку и шагнула вперед, обнимая мать.   
  
      – Детка, я так рада вас видеть! – Миссис Грейнджер улыбнулась Драко через плечо своей дочери, и Драко слабо улыбнулся ей в ответ. – Проходите скорей, – она провела их в гостиную.  
  
      – Мама, это Драко, – Гермиона улыбнулась своей матери и перевела подбадривающий взгляд на Драко, – Драко, это моя мама, Джейн Грейнджер.  
  
      – Очень приятно, миссис Грейнджер.   
  
      – Мне тоже очень приятно, Драко. Твой отец, милая, вот-вот вернется с работы, я звонила ему и он сказал, что будет через пятнадцать минут, поэтому, ужин вам придется немного подождать. – Гермиона и Драко кивнули в ответ на ее слова.  
  
      – Я могу тебе помочь накрыть на стол, а Драко, пока, может немного осмотреться здесь.   
  
      Миссис Грейнджер уже прошла на кухню, а вот Драко успел грубо притянуть к себе Гермиону.  
  
      – Осмотреться? Что значит осмотреться? – тихо шипел он. – Не бросай меня одного в этом доме!  
  
      – Драко, не будь ребенком, неужели ты не найдешь чем занять себя на пятнадцать минут? – Гермиона посмеивалась про себя, глядя на пыхтящего Драко, – посмотри фотографии или просто посиди в гостиной. Я бы предложила тебе посмотреть телевизор, но думаю, ты меня проклянешь после этого, – тихо посмеялась она глядя в его пылающие глаза. – Я быстро, ничего с тобой не случится.   
  
      Оставив Драко одного, Гермиона прошла в столовую, где Джейн уже расставляла тарелки.   
  
      – Он выглядит растерянным…  
  
      – Да мама, он впервые столкнулся с обычными людьми. – Гермиона помогла матери, забрав у нее столовые приборы и салфетки, – прости его если что, Драко сложный, но он очень хороший, ему лишь надо привыкнуть.   
  
      Миссис Грейнджер лишь улыбнулась дочери, вновь обнимая ее.   
  
      – Ты давно у нас не была, мы скучаем по тебе.   
  
      – Я знаю мам, прости.   
  
      Тихое покашливание заставило их повернуться в сторону дверного проема, где застыл Драко.   
  
      – Эээ, что не так с этими колдографиями? – в руках он держал рамку с фотографией маленькой Гермионы. Вид у него был смущенный.   
  
      – Ничего, Драко, – улыбнулась Гермиона, – магловские фотографии не двигаются так, как волшебные.   
  
      Драко лишь в недоумении покачал головой. Все это казалось ему глупым, а дом как будто сломанным. Колдографии были застывшими, нигде не было ни одного знакомого растения или магического существа. Его удивляло то, что матери Гермионы приходилось самой накрывать на стол для ужина, а не попросить домовика, или что там было у маглов, взамен домовых эльфов.  
  
      Хлопок входной двери заставил его вздрогнуть, что за черт, нельзя быть более тихими? Возглас «папочка» огласивший прибытие мистера Грейнджера, заставил Драко выйти к прихожей. Гермиона, тем временем, уже обнимала отца, он был на голову выше ее и она, уткнувшись ему в плечо, счастливо посмеивалась от того, что отец говорил ей.   
  
      – А это, видимо, тот самый парень, с которым ты захотела нас познакомить, – Гермиона проследила за взглядом отца и улыбнулась Драко, он уже шагнул в их сторону, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.   
  
      – Мистер Грейнджер, – он крепко пожал руку и представился, – Драко Малфой, рад нашей встрече, – Гермиона усмехнулась с вида, который предстал перед ней.   
  
      Отец прошел в столовую, и уже Гермиона, перехватила Драко на пути туда же.   
  
      – Что это было?   
  
      – А что? Все же было хорошо.  
  
      – Чем мой отец заслужил более радушного приема, чем мать? Я конечно не против, но это очень странно, – она косо посмотрела в его сторону, – ты что-то задумал?  
  
      – Гермиона! Ну теперь ты, не веди себя, как ребенок. Он глава вашей семьи, а уж как любезничать с отцами девушек, я давно выучил. – Драко выразительно улыбнулся Гермионе, направляясь в сторону столовой.   
  
      – Очень смешно, – пробормотала она ему вслед, – обхохочешься прям.  
  
      Драко усмехнулся, оборачиваясь в ее сторону, – не злись, я просто стараюсь быть вежливым. Порадовалась бы.   
  
      Оказавшись за столом и приступив к ужину, который первое время проходил в молчании, Гермиона все поглядывала то на Драко, то на родителей.   
  
      Осанка Драко была настолько прямой, что казалось, будто он напряжен как струна, но нет, он был расслаблен и вполне наслаждался ужином, не забывая о своих аристократичных манерах. Тонкие пальцы, державшие вилку и нож, порхали, словно он был дирижером. Мама украдкой улыбалась глядя на него, а Гермионе хотелось скривиться, опять он выставлял свое происхождение на показ. Уж это он умеет, хотя, Гермиона видела и другую его сторону. И как, этот напыщенный аристократишка ел пиццу, не боясь запачкать свои аристократические пальчики, и как, этими аристократическими пальцами он… Щеки Гермионы окрасились в алый цвет, тряхнув головой, она попыталась выбросить эти мысли, что так не вовремя посетили ее голову. Перехватив взгляд Драко, она смутилась еще больше, а он, казалось, видел ее на сквозь. На его губах уже играла хитрая улыбка, а светлая бровь утонула в платиновой челке. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он это еще ей припомнит.   
  
      – Очень вкусная индейка, миссис Грейнджер. Кто занимается приготовлением еды в вашем доме? – Гермиона лишь ощутимо пнула Драко под столом.   
  
      – Я… сама? – Она растеряно посмотрела в сторону Гермионы.  
  
      – Не обращай на него внимание, мама, Драко просто забыл, что не все в этом мире имеют домашних эльфов.   
Драко лишь невинно улыбнулся в ответ на ее слова.   
  
      – Чем ты занимаешься, Драко? – мистер Грейнджер решил наконец-то воспользоваться возможностью и узнать больше о молодом человеке своей дочери. Гермиона ждала этого и немного расслабилась, когда беседа наконец-то перешла в более непринужденное русло.   
  
      – Я прохожу стажировку в отделении недугов от заклятий, в больнице Св. Мунго. Через месяц, когда закончится стажировка, я буду работать у них уже как целитель.   
  
      Гермиона счастливо улыбнулась ему, ей нравилось, что Драко нашел свое призвание, и что в некотором смысле, им есть о чем пообщаться, так как родители тоже имели некоторое отношение к медицине.   
  
      – Драко прекрасно справляется, он писал работу по защитным зельям и их применению, и сейчас стажируется в данной области. – Родители Гермионы хоть и не понимали сущности данного вопроса, но все равно восхитились его успехами.   
  
      Остаток ужина прошел за тихими разговорами. Когда миссис Грейнджер и Гермиона удалились на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай и принести десерт, мистер Грейнджер решил действовать. Драко сразу уловил это изменение в его выражении лица и ту решимость, с которой он посмотрел на него. « О нет» – это все, что успело проскочить в голове, когда мужчина напротив него начал говорить.   
  
      – Я знаю, что вы уже давно взрослые, – голос мистера Грейнджера был спокоен, а сам он был настроен решительно, – что, на сколько я знаю, вы прошли магическую войну, и повидали многое. Гермиона очень изменилась с тех пор, и я вижу, как она меняется рядом с тобой, – мысленно, Драко уже успел себя закопать, еще никогда, он, Драко Малфой, не сталкивался с тем, что родители его девушек, давали наставления или каким-то образом высказывали своем мнение, о нем и их отношениях. В магическом мире, все знали, кто он такой и даже после всего, что случилось Драко Малфой был все еще одним из самых известных молодых волшебников и самым «востребованным молодым холостяком». Множество мамочек расстроились, когда у их дочурок не осталось шанса заполучить его к себе в партию. И это, кстати, уж точно не могло не радовать самого Драко. Ему стали надоедать все эти профурсетки, что крутили своими юбками у его носа. – Я надеюсь, что ты не обидишь ее. Иначе, я не посмотрю, что у тебя есть палочка, свое ты получишь.   
  
      Драко лишь нервно улыбнулся. В столовую уже вошла Гермиона, одна ее бровь взлетела вверх, когда она обратила внимание, с каким видом сидит ее отец, и как нервно Драко пожимает плечами на ее взгляд.   
  
      Вслед за ней, миссис Грейнджер внесла лимонный пирог. Чай уже был разлит, а Гермиона, придвинувшись чуть ближе, взяла Драко за руку, – все в порядке? – ее брови были нахмурены, и она с беспокойством смотрела на Драко.  
  
      – Да, да все нормально, – он улыбнулся родителям Гермионы. – Я прекрасно провел время, хоть и немного странно, – Джейн счастливо улыбнулась в ответ на его слова, а мистер Грейнджер удовлетворенно кивнул.   
  
      Закончив с десертом, и уже засобиравшись домой, Драко и Гермиона прощались с мистером и миссис Грейнджер в прихожей. Обняв на прощание родителей, Гермиона, повернулась к Драко, который стоял чуть в стороне.   
  
      – Я могу вас подвезти. – Мистер Грейнджер пожал Драко руку, а Джейн притянула его в объятья.  
  
      – Не думаю, что Драко сможет выдержать обратную дорогу на машине, – посмеиваясь, сказала Гермиона отцу, – его укачивает в транспорте. Мы лучше аппарируем.   
  
      Драко грозно посмотрел в ее сторону, разрывая объятья с миссис Грейнджер.   
  
      – И вовсе меня не укачивает!   
  
      – Конечно Драко, это не ты попросил выпустить тебя из автобуса, когда мы ехали сюда. – Драко лишь тяжело вздохнул, – хорошо, пошли.   
  
      – Заезжайте к нам почаще. – Миссис Грейнджер еще раз обняла дочь на прощанье.   
  
      Хлопок аппартации перенес Драко и Гермиону в их квартиру.   
  
      – И не укачивает меня вовсе! – Гермиона лишь рассмеялась на его возмущения.


End file.
